


{The Four Ladies of Speed}

by Queen_of_Inspiration



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adulthood, Alternate Universe, Anti-Hero, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, F/M, Female Barry Allen, Female Bart Allen, Female Wally West, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Smut, Superheroes, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Inspiration/pseuds/Queen_of_Inspiration
Summary: I have a passion for Dc, especially for the Justice League, Young Justice, and Outsiders. Among those skintight attractive bodysuits of authority is The Flash family, or what I like to call them the Flash Family. However, this book wouldn't be an ordinary tale of them, no, thanks to KeiKeiYuki18, an astonishing author on Archive of Our Own.  I've involved my surroundings in her storytelling, amazes by each chapter after another. I've decided to create a book about the family and how I portray them in my image. And hopefully, deliver a gift for those who will love the Ladies of Speed~
Relationships: Barry Allen & Everyone, Barry Allen/Everyone, Bart Allen & Everyone, Wally West & Everyone, Wally West/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. {Bio}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeiKeiYuki18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKeiYuki18/gifts).



> Barry Allen, Wally West, Bart Allen, and Cristina Prince.

Name: Bedegraine "Barry" Henry Allen.

Gender: Female

Appearance: Fair skin, Long golden hair, blue eyes, and an hourglass body.

Personality: Enthusiastic, charismatic, creative, charming, energetic, independent, humble, and selfless.

Relatives:  
Nora Allen (mother, deceased)  
Henry Allen (father)  
Darryl Frye (adoptive father)  
Dawn Allen (daughter)  
Don Allen (son)  
Bart Allen (granddaughter)  
Cristina Prince (granddaughter)  
Jenni Ognats (granddaughter)

Powers:   
Super speed  
Intangibility  
Superhuman agility  
Time travel  
Creates and controls lightning  
Multiversal knowledge

Abilities:   
Acrobatics  
Chemistry  
Criminology  
Disguise  
Firearms  
Forensic Pathology  
Genius Level Intellect  
Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)  
Indomitable Will  
Investigation  
Stealth  
Weaponry  
Swordsmanship

Weaknesses:  
Power Instability  
Vulnerability to Dimensional Bursts  
Vulnerability to Extreme Temperatures  
Vulnerability to Heat  
Vulnerability to Cold  
Vulnerability to EMP

Equipment:  
Flash's Costume Ring

Bio: Barry Allen had a rocky relationship with her family from a very young age, especially with her father. While Barry prepared to participate in a spelling bee at her school, her mother, Nora Allen, struggled to encourage her precious daughter. She worked double shifts and tried to get a divorce from her husband, Henry. On the day of Barry's big spelling bee, she returned home to discover the motionless body of her deceased mother. Her father had been placed under arrest, though he professed his innocence. Barry was soon taken in by a kind man, Darryl Frye, secretly involved romantically with Nora, raising her with all of his love. Soon Barry became a forensic scientist in S.T.A.R Labs to find any leads on her mother's murder case to prove her fathers' freedom. For years, Barry visited her father in prison, promising to look at her mother's murder until she convinces her father's innocence. However, after years and failing to find any proof, Henry broke down in tears, admitting that he had committed the crime resulting in Barry's breakdown. She was storming in her lab that night, destroying everything in her lab apart out of anger and sorrow. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning crashed through her lab's window, striking her in the chest, causing her to drop the chemical vials she was carrying, and douse herself. After a long comatose period, Barry woke with super-speed abilities. Inspired by Darryl's example, Barry decided to take on a symbol for himself and fight for good and protect the good people of earth by being the hero: The Flash.

Name: Wallis Rudolph "Wally" West.

Gender: Female

Appearance: Tan skin, long red hair, green eyes, and a lean body.

Personality: Clown, goof-ball, impatient, impulsive, reckless, guy-crazy, goofy nature, a science whiz, clingy, and selfless.

Relatives:   
Rudy West (father)  
Mary West (mother)  
Barry Allen (aunt)  
Iris West-Allen (aunt)  
Don Allen (cousin)  
Dawn Allen (cousin)  
Bart Allen (the first cousin once removed)  
Cristina Prince (cousin)

Powers:   
Super speed  
Intangibility  
Superhuman agility  
Time travel  
Creates and controls lightning  
Multiversal knowledge

Abilities:   
Martial Arts  
Boxing  
Judo  
Karate   
Kung Fu  
Dim Mak:   
Weaponry  
Swordsmanship  
Chi Manipulation  
Meditation  
Mechanical Aptitude  
Computer Operation  
Multilingualism  
Investigation

  
Weaknesses:  
Power Instability  
Vulnerability to Dimensional Bursts  
Vulnerability to Extreme Temperatures  
Vulnerability to Heat  
Vulnerability to Cold  
Vulnerability to EMP

Equipment  
Flash's Costume Ring

Bio: Wallis Rudolph "Wally" West was always, and still is, an adventurous child growing up in the age of heroes. Watching every great battle in the local news, reading posts and notifications of daily heroes, even reading fanfiction ( She will never emit it). So, it was a surprise when looking in her new cousin's closet. She discovered a journal of Barry being her all-time favorite hero: The Flash. Whelmed of this, she practically begged Barry to take her as a crime partner, Barry refused, but that didn't stop Wally making her dream a reality. Without her cousin knowing, Wally took a page of the formula that resulted in The Flash accident and started working in her parent's garage. She then finally replicated the experiment that gave Barry her powers, although including blowing the garage along, sending her to the hospital. After she came out of the hospital, Wally manifested the powers she desired, making Barry reluctantly agreed to become Kid Flash.

Name: Bedegraine "Bart" Henry Allen II.

Gender: Female

Appearance: Fair skin, median red hair, golden eyes, a blue beetle on her back, and a petite body.

Personality: clingy, somewhat an airhead, hyperactive, energetic, very talkative, and selfless.

Relatives:  
Don Allen (father)  
Meloni Thawne (mother)  
Barry Allen (grandmother)  
Thaddeus Thawne I (grandfather)  
Dawn Allen (aunt)  
Jenni Ognats (cousin)  
Cristina Prince (cousin)  
Thaddeus Thawne II (clone)

Powers:   
Super speed  
Intangibility  
Superhuman agility  
Time travel  
Creates and controls lightning  
Multiversal knowledge

Abilities:   
Photographic Memory  
Multilingualism  
Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)  
Criminology  
Hypnosis

Weaknesses:  
Power Instability  
Vulnerability to Dimensional Bursts  
Vulnerability to Extreme Temperatures  
Vulnerability to Heat  
Vulnerability to Cold  
Vulnerability to EMP

Equipment  
Flash's Costume Ring

Bio: Bedegraine "Bart" Henry Allen II, lived where the sun doesn't shine through the gloomy sky. where humans and meta-humans work for hours, living in collapsed former builds covered in dust and shattered glass and trash scatted the floors. Building machines for the Reach that slaughter other homeworlds and innocent civilians to gain a higher level of authority. Ten years of repeated beating, working, and creepy stares of the killer Blue Beetle took a lot out of her, praying every night to send hope to doomed earth. She and alongside her cousin, Cairistiona "Cristina" Fiona Allen-Prince, soon took the title as the Blue Beetle's slaves. Taking on everyday tasks to serve their overlord and displaying their slave mark. Three years later the two and a friend, Nathaniel Tryon create a time machine to travel back in time to stop the domination of Blue Beetle and the Reach. By stoping the death of Flash; Tryon, who as Neutron had been responsible for many past atrocities, gave Bart a special device that would strip Neutron of his powers. knowing once they fix time, they can't come back. Yet they are not afraid and sent off to the age of heroes.

Name: Cairistiona "Cristina" Fiona Allen-Prince.

Gender: Female

Appearance: brown skin, long brown hair, brown eyes, a blue beetle on her left breast, and a plumb hourglass body.

Personality: Shy, mature, resourceful, strong, and selfless.

Relatives:  
Dawn Allen (mother)  
Brishon Prince (father)  
Don Allen (uncle)  
Barry Allen (grandmother)  
Bart Allen (cousin)

Powers:   
Super speed  
Intangibility  
Superhuman agility  
Time travel  
Creates and controls lightning  
Multiversal knowledge  
Atlantean sorcery  
Aquatic Adaptation  
Gill Manifestation  
Water Manipulation  
Temperature resilience  
Durability  
Toxin resistance

Abilities:   
Photographic Memory  
Multilingualism  
Healing Water  
Blood Manipulation  
Hydrokinetic Combat  
Water Transmutation

Weaknesses:  
Power Instability  
Vulnerability to Dimensional Bursts  
Vulnerability to Heat  
Dehydration

Equipment  
Flash's Costume Ring

Bio: Cristina lived a world where millions of innocent people are torture by an alien race known as the Reach. Serving a cruel ruler known as Blue Beetle, Cristina first had her lovely mother's warm embrace to deal with the continuous destruction and death that plagued their lives. Giving her a bit of faith that somehow it will disappear, and they could live a life full of love and family; it didn't. Her mother, her only light, exterminate by the Black Beetle of the Reach soldiers' hands. Guilty of stoping process work for the new weapons that annihilate lives in sixty range beams. Cristina has taken the same structure as her only living cousin, Bedegraine "Bart" Henry Allen II. Without fail, Cristina imprinted Bart as her new hope and clings to her. Praying to the gods that no one will take her away as they did her mother. Years have gone by, and a new title bestowed to the two girls as servants of the Blue Beetle. She was doing all that he asked without hesitation, nothing big surprisingly, and nothing sexually either. Just everyday tasks as cleaning and bring him documents and orders sent by the Reach, it was...peaceful in away. Three years later, the two and a friend, Nathaniel Tryon, Creates a time machine to travel back in time to stop the domination of Blue Beetle and the Reach. By stoping Flash's death, Tryon, responsible for many past atrocities as Neutron, gave Bart a unique device that would strip Neutron of his powers. Knowing once they fix time, they can't come back. They are not afraid and sent off to the age of heroes.


	2. {Their Voices!}

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8zpV8pX0hg&t=20s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8zpV8pX0hg&t=20s)


	3. {A Cooking Disaster}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Young Justice: Season 1  
> Ship: Wally x Dick
> 
> Wally West use the power of cooking to win the affections of her longtime crush Robin; however, it didn't go as she hoped.

Wally stares down at her creation, bewildered by the unknown morsel laying within the plastic container. 

Watching as the murky surface ripple, allowing a horrible smell similar to dead fish and five-thousand-year-old century eggs. Sighing, Wally carefully held the container, throwing its contents into the sink with running cold water. How can this happen? 

She followed every single step in the recipe; she'd washed the vegetables, minced a dozen onions, measured every seasoning, she even massaged the slimy chicken in butter with her bare hands. Feeling the disgusting sensation between her fingers, nearly causing Wally to vomit. Despite experiencing all that, her determination didn't falter. For she was on a mission.

Using the cooking art to win the heart of world-renowned sidekick, Robin, also known as Dick Grayson, the mischievous Boy Wonder. Yes, Wallis Rudolph "Wally" West is indeed hopelessly in love with Gotham's jovial trickster and royal sidekick of the Dark knight Batman. Wally couldn't say when she'd devolved feelings for him, but man, she gets butterflies whenever she close to him. Even something as innocent as light touches on the arm sets her skin aflame. 

Wally still remembered the night where she and her team had their first international mission, exposing an illegal drug ring in Rome. The entire team threw a party full of colorful lights, music, and Megan's delicious homemade meals and fruit punch. While munching away on succulent pork, she noticed that Dick and Conner talking among themselves laughing, and surprisingly Robin was, smiling. True, she sees Dick smiles numerous times when he's pranking supervillains or being a Meme troll. However, this smile holds genuine enjoyment and happiness Wally ever seen in her lifetime; an adorable smile on his "serious" face. Immersed by this new development, Wally continued staring at him until she soon witnessed something more incredible, he's grinning in laughter. 

The cause; a hot chicken pie.

Using this valuable information, she decided to utilize this as a vantage. Unfortunately for her, she'd overlooked a crucial Speedster's drawback; they were terrible cooks.

Defeated Wally Set-aside the now washed container on the top of the drying stand allowing her body to slouch across the cold marble countertop. No matter how hard she tries, her chances of getting the most honorable and sweetest guy attention are all for nothing? Her thoughts were shortly interrupted by the opening of the front door. Turning her head slightly, Wally sees her favorite cousin, Barry Allen. Awe-inspiring woman and superpowered Meta with the divine power of speed. 

Barry comes into the kitchen," So, how's it coming along with...the soup?" she asked. 

"It's a chicken pie."

Wally groaned out disappointment," What was I thinking? I'll never make something that he'll like, what's the point," she cries. Barry winced at the redhead in pity, knowing how important this was in giving Dick, remembering her early years endlessly pursuing dreamy boys and sending love letters. That nobody replied back. Walking up behind Wally, Barry gently squeezes her shoulders " Wally," she starts softly," let's combine our unique skills, knocking the socks off of BoyWonder," Wally slowly smile.

  
Dick Grayson faced hazardous and life-threatening situations for years, always having a contingency on everything; This wasn't those times. Standing before him was otherworldly within the container, held by the Speedster that was giving him puppy-dog eyes that deceives everyone. He could already feel his teammates' smiling and snickering in the background at his suffering. Wally hands the monstrous to him, still grinning ear to ear watching him, waiting for his response. Gulping down his uneasiness, Dick gradually picked up the spoon and quivered when he saw the surface change color. Holding the wretched morsel, Dick slowly takes a bite. 

Comprehensive sensation traveled his entire body, unable to move. Quickly spitting out the venom from his mouth, he soon noticed the redhead body scattered on the solid ground, Mumbling sorrowfully. 

In a plane motor tone, Artemis, another team member, "You really can't understand girls do you?"


	4. {Chocolate Kiss}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Young Justice Outsiders  
> Ship: Ed x Bart
> 
> The team is having a valentine's party and Bart is giving Ed a special treat~

"So, this brownish stuff is chocolate?" Bart questioned as she looks at the newfangled liquid within the bowl, making Ed chuckle at her curiosity. 

The Meta-Human Youth Center is holding its first-ever Valentine's Day party for the young Metas and faculty. Commemoration not only its first-year holiday but also the continuation of helping Metas of controlling their new abilities. And a day where the kids can enjoy the sugar day. While the gang goes aid in decorations, Bart and Eduardo took the kitchen, cooking various foods and desserts. 

" Ya, it comes from Theobroma cacao, cocoa tree," he explains, taking the bowl. 

" They roast the cacao beans in large, rotating ovens. Bringing out the flavor and aroma, and it dries and darkens the seeds," Ed then grabs a sliver tray and pours the mixture in, " then crush and ground into a thick paste called chocolate liquor, creating chocolate." Bart hummed, observing closely at his actions. These things were nonexistent back in her era, whipped out due to contamination on the earth's soils. Hindering anything from growing, Reach manufactured domes where food, water, and even weaponry were made. Reach food was edible; tasteless slush that purpose was to feed humans nothing else. However, arriving in the past, Bart and her cousin Cristina were introduced to delectable and delicious dishes that were full-packed with flavors. No matter the meal, they relish each bite with endless delight resulting in them wanting to learn everything and cooking.

While Ed Continues pouring more chocolate into trays, Bart noticed a container. Sitting alone in the corner, walking towards it, within was leftovers that clung to the sides. Holding it up, she looks at Eduardo, then at the container; soon, a mischievous smile forms on her lips. 

Placing away the lasts of the trays, Eduardo felt a faint tapping on his shoulder," Ed~," Ed turns to the redhead. However, before he could ask anything, he was suddenly pushed back, hitting the hard countertop. Letting a surprised gasp, Ed then felt incredibly soft, but familiar lips press against his own. He tastes...chocolate? Bart leans back, still pressing against Eduardo's body, giving him a sparkling smile, " Happy Valentine's day, babe!" she gleefully said, her lips glistening thin chocolate spread across. He blinks for a moment, then tenderly chuckles at his adorable girlfriend.

"Happy Valentine's day, mi amor."


End file.
